The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Beats Up the Marvel Universe OGN: 05 Oct 2016 Current Issue :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #13: 19 Oct 2016 Next Issue :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #14: 16 Nov 2016 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Squirrel Girl/Doreen Green'- wikipedia:Squirrel Girl Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #13 The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Beats Up the Marvel Universe OGN The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #12 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl & The Great Lakes Avengers' - Collects GLA #1-4, GLX-Mas Special, Thing #8, Cable & Deadpool #30, and Deadpool/GLI Summer Fun Spectacular. - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 1: Squirrel Power' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. "The nuttiest and most upbeat super hero in the world is starting college! And as if meeting her new roommate and getting to class on time isn’t hard enough, now she has to deal with Kraven the Hunter, too? At least her squirrel friend Tippy-Toe is on hand to help out. But what can one girl, and one squirrel, do when a hungry Galactus heads toward Earth? You’d be surprised! With time running out and Iron Man lending a helping hand (sort of), who will win in the battle between the Power Cosmic and the Power Chestnut?" - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 2: Squirrel You Know It's True' - Collects vol. 1 #5-8. "Squirrel Girl meets potential new allies including Chipmunk Hunk, Koi Boi and … Girl Squirrel?! Yes! But the two rodent-themed heroines don’t quite see eye to beady eye — and Squirrel Girl’s dislike might be justified! Now, as the world goes mad and the Avengers attack, Squirrel Girl must face Ratatoskr, the Norse God of Squirrels!" - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 3: Squirrel, You Really Got Me Now' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6, plus Howard the Duck vol. 5 #6. "With her unique combination of wit, empathy and squirrel powers, computer-science student Doreen Green — a.k.a. the unbeatable Squirrel Girl — is all that stands between the Earth and total destruction. Well, Doreen plus her friends Tippy-Toe (a squirrel) and Nancy (a regular human with no powers). So mainly Squirrel Girl. And what hope does the Earth have if she gets hurled back in time to the 1960s and erased from history? At least Nancy will never forget her friend, but what invincible armored Avenger can she call on to help, through the magic of social media? Decades apart, can they avert doom, or will everything go wrong forever?" - *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 4: I Kissed a Squirrel and I Liked It' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. "Doreen takes charge of her life — her love life — and starts dating. But who will kiss a Squirrel and like it? Surely not…Mole Man?! The lovestruck subterranean super villain is willing to hold the world hostage to get Doreen’s attention. Can she save everyone without becoming Mrs. Mole Man?" - - (forthcoming, November 2016) Hardcovers *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8, plus Marvel Super-Heroes #8, GLX-Mas Special, Thing #8, & Age of Heroes #3. - - (forthcoming, November 2016) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Ryan North. Artist/Covers: Erica Henderson. Squirrel Girl created by Steve Ditko & Will Murray. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-8, 2015 * Volume 2: #1- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #14: 16 Nov 2016 :The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #15: 14 Dec 2016 News & Features * 12 Jul 2015 - [http://comicsalliance.com/ryan-north-erica-henderson-unbeatable-squirrel-girl-relaunch/ She Has A New Hat: North, Henderson and Moss Talk the New Unbeatable Squirrel Girl #1] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero